


Not Actually Hatred

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: The Love Of My Life [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 'Those abs got me locked up' - Yahaba Shigeru, Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Parenting, First Time, Insecurity, Kyoutani Has An Elastic Heart, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Yahaba Shigeru, Sweet Kyoutani Kentarou, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Well the planning of them., Wow. That Was Gay., Yahaba Just Needs His Senpai.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Why does everyone get sexually harassed in my stories? I have no fucking clue.





	1. I Accept.

It was obvious to everyone that Yahaba Shigeru was feeling uncomfortable as he walked into the club room, especially when Kyoutani made a surprised face, causing the omega to run back out of the room, his senpai yelling after him. Oh? You don't know what he could possibly be feeling uncomfortable about since he has nothing to be uncomfortable about as he is a gorgeous specimen? Well, let's back up a bit to the previous day.

 

"U-Um... Oikawa-senpai, Hanamaki-senpai... I need your advice." Shigeru called quietly, hoping they heard as the room was loud from everyone exiting the gym after afternoon practice.

"What is it, my darling kouhai?" Tooru practically sparkled at the notion of one of his underclassmen wanting his advice.

"Well... I kind of like someone but... I don't know how to tell them. Oikawa-senpai, you are really good at relationship stuff, right? You and Nozomanai-san seem to be doing well." He inquired, not expecting the somewhat awkward expression that appeared on Tooru's face.

"Yes. I'll tell you what, I almost feel like he is the one." Little did Tooru know that Iwaizumi was walking behind him and looked a little let down by this response, walking away as though he hadn't been there at all. Poor, Iwaizumi-senpai... "This isn't about us though! Who is the lucky person?"

"It's, um, Kyoutani..." He knew it was coming but he still jumped when Tooru screeched, asking why, oh god, why. "Well, he can be really sweet when it counts... like last month, I was having preheat cramps and he bought me some ice cream and pain medication."

"That... doesn't sound like Maddog-chan at all..." Tooru looked impressed. "It almost sounds like he'd be a good mate."

"I think so too..." Shigeru looked into the distance, a dorky smile gracing his face.

"Well, I don't have any ideas on how you could get him to go out with you, I don't really know him well. How about you, Makki?"

"I have no clue. Maybe we could ask Iwaizumi? He seems to know bumblebee pretty well."

"Ooh, good idea! Iwaaaaaaa-chan, our darling kouhai needs us and you~"

"Stop yelling, Shittykawa, I'm right here." He growled, though there was no real malice in his voice. "What do you need, Yahaba?"

"Well... you're friends with Kyoutani, right?"

"I suppose."

"So, do you know what he likes?"

"If I didn't know any better, I might think you'd be planning on confessing." At the glares he received from Tooru, his eyes widened. "Oh, shit. You are? Well, congratulations."

"Can you please help me? I have no idea how to make him like me."

"Well, I mean, it's too late for that. I'm pretty sure he might already." Shigeru blushed then, hating how in the last half an hour he'd been acting like the stereotypical omega, stuttering and blushing over an Alpha. He was typically one bad ass mother fucker who could roast so hard you actually felt the heat. "But, I think I might have an idea. I don't know if you'll be up to it, though."

"What is it?"

"You could try wearing the other uniform."

Ah, yes. The other uniform. All male omega students were provided with two main uniforms. They were given the traditional male uniform that came with slacks and a pair of loafers. But oh. The other uniform was the more feminine uniform. The one with a skirt. And flats. And knee high dress socks. And a sweater vest. And a ribbon to tie around the collar. Ah, that's the one.

"Iwa-chan, you pervert!"

"Oh, damn! Iwa-chan in the streets, Hajime in the sheets!" Hanamaki laughed, enjoying the flush that colored said Alpha's face.

"Shut up! No offense but there is only one person I want to see in that uniform and it isn't Yahaba! I meant because Kyoutani is always staring at Yahaba's legs so if he wore a skirt he could look at them all the time!"

"That's actually a good idea. Nice one, Iwa-chan! Now... who do you want to see in the other uniform!? Tell me, I'm your best friend!"

"Sadly."

"Mean, Iwa-chan!"

And so, Shigeru began to think about it. What if he wore the uniform and it worked? What if it worked out really well and he could coax the Alpha into wanting to court him? Or... what if he hated it?

"Oi, watch where you are going!' Oh. Well. There is Kyoutani. "Are you ok? You look really nervous."

"Fuck off, I'm fine.' Or so he said. Oh well, only way to find out is to do it and see what happens.

The following morning had gone how it usually did for Shigeru. He got up, got in the shower, brushed his teeth, dried his hair and got dressed. He'd done all of those. Except the last. He was nervous as he looked at the uniform laying on his bed. He fingered the skirt gently, trying to accept it. What was the worst that could happen? If it turned out badly, he could use the excuse he had used for his mother when he told her that he would be wearing the other uniform, he'd say the other one was dirty and that he didn't have time to clean it the night before.

'Oh well,' he thought, 'better late than never.'

He ignored the way his sister whistled when he walked down the stairs, telling him how hot he looked. He didn't feel hot, he felt embarrassed, like he was setting himself up for failure.

"Alright, Shigeru. Mom is already at work. Tell me the real reason why you are wearing that."

"I-I didn't wash the other one..."

"Bullshit. You and I both know that you hate wearing skirts so much that you would skip school if you even might have had to wear it." She sighed when her younger brother didn't answer. "Look, are you trying to impress and Alpha our something?"

"I..." He couldn't bring himself to deny it and simply nodded, looking at the table intensely.

"Shigeru, you really don't need to do this. If he really is someone who can earn the affections of my little brother, he probably doesn't need to see you in a skirt to realize how beautiful and amazing you are. Yeah?"

"Yeah.. but, Mei? I think I'm... I think I'm going to wear it anyway. I want to get comfortable with my body."

"Good for you, Shigeru. Now, go on. You'll be late!" He was up and walking before he turned back around, throwing his arms around his sister.

"Thank you, Mei..."

"Any time, Shigeru."

The day had gone quickly, though Shigeru definitely noticed all of the Alpha's looking him up and down like he was a piece of meat at the VBC barbeques. He felt a little disgusted by that, but he vaguely wondered if Kyoutani would look at him like that, maybe look at him like he was even more than a sexual object, maybe like something beautiful. Maybe.

That thought was a frequent one, only getting worse as he got closer and closer to the club room. He could smell Kyoutani's scent from outside, the scent of spice and a bit of sweetness, the scent that he dreamt about at night. Oh God. He was really about to do this.

He opened the door slowly, nervously rubbing his arm as he walked in, everyone's eyes trained on him. He didn't notice though. He only noticed Kyoutani. The Alpha looked absolutely shocked, his expression not telling if he was disgusted or if he liked what he saw. Shigeru ran out anyway.

"Shigeru-chan! Wait- ah, shit! You gave him horrible advice, Iwa-chan!"

"What!? Fuck no, I didn't! I just said the first thing that came to mind!"

"Wow, nice job, Iwa-chan! Is that you are gonna do when your own children need advice!? Say the first thing that comes to mind!?"

"I-"

"Um, guys, what advice did you give to Yahaba?" Kunimi asked, suddenly looking very worried.

"Well, he asked us for advice and we told him that maybe if he wore the uniform th-"

"No. I mean, what did he ask you for advice on?"

"As his senoai, I don't think I should tell. We have senpai-kouhai confidentiality agreements. You would know."

"Oikawa-senpai, I'm not fucking joking. What did he ask for advie on?"

"He wanted to impress an Alpha... who may or may not be in this room." 

"Fuck..."

"I am very confused." Kyoutani finally spoke and everyone turned to look at him, looking as though he'd just kicked a puppy, which he wouldn't do because he loves dogs.

"Maddog-chan, do you know what having a crush means?" He nodded. "Ok, well, Shigeru has ond and we gave him advice that maybe made things worse."

"What the hell would you do that for?"

"Hey! It was Iwa-chan, not me!"

"Oh, fuck off!"

"Oh, sorry! I'm saving myself for the right guy!"

"Aren't you dating Nozomanai-san?"

"Ok, off topic!" Iwaizumi yelled. Poor Iwaizumi.

"Anyway, it seems the only way to fix this is you. Do you think that Shigeru looked cute/sexy/beautiful in that skirt?"

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question." Iwaizumi sighed.

"I-I mean... yeah, he looked really pretty."

"So, you think he looked pretty in the uniform?" He nodded. "Ok, do me a favor and go and tell him that. I promise it will be worth your while!" 

"I don't see why me telling him that would help anything."

"Are you fucking stupid?"

"Fuck you, Oikawa."

"I am sure you heard before but I am-"

"Fuck, Oikawa, can you stop talking about fucking your stupid boyfriend for five seconds?" Iwaizumi shouted, finally feeling fed up with being unintentionally provoked.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"No, I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry..." Iwaizumi whispered, ruffling his unrequited crushes hair. "I know you two didn't do... that."

"Guys, are we forgetting something?" Kunimi spoke, sounding disgruntled.

"Yes, go after him!"

"Fine, not that I'll get anything out of it." Oh, how wrong he was. 

After fifteen minutes of jogging, he foungmd the omega sitting under a tree, knees pulled up to his chest.

"Yahaba."

"K-Kyoutani..."

"Are you ok? And don't just tell me to fuck off."

"I-I just feel like an idiot... I probably look so stupid right now."

"For what it's worth, I think you look beautiful."

"What?"

"I said-"

"No, I heard... you're just saying that, right? Just trying to make me feel better because I look pathetic..."

"Um, no. I wouldn't tell someone I thought they were beautiful if I didn't. That's just cruel."

"You really think I look beautiful...?"

"The most."

"Kyoutani..."

"Congratulations."

"What?"

"They said you wanted to impress an Alpha, right? I assume that it worked, they'd be stupid not to accept."

"I-I... they haven't answered. I haven't really confessed either..."

"Oh... ok."

"I might right now, though."

"Well, congrats in advance. I'm sure they'll say yes." He said, standing up to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing?"

"What do you say?"

"What?"

"Well, you said that they would be stupid not to accept and I think you're pretty smart."

"What? Wait. You like me?" Shigeru nodded and Kyoutani actually blushed. "Oh..."

"I get it if you don't accept."

"I accept."

"W-What?"

"I accept. You're my boyfriend now, right?"

"I-I... guess I am..." Shigeru couldn't stop smiling. He didn't stop wearing that uniform after that day either.


	2. He Even Said Please, Mom!

Shigeru wasn't sure exactly what he thought would change between them but when nothing did, he was a little confused. When you were in a relationship, weren't things supposed to change? It's been two months since they started dating and Kyoutani had yet to hug him, kiss him, or hold his hand. He was a little shocked. He didn't think his boyfriend was a prude or something or maybe... maybe he just wasn't that attracted to Shigeru in the first place. 

"Oh, my God! Did I force him into this relationship!?" He yelled into a corner of his bedroom one. Night when he should have been studying but was too preoccupied with his thoughts.

"No!" Mei cried as she burst into the room. "Stop freaking out! Maybe he's just embarrassed!"

"You think he's embarrassed of me? Oh my God, that's even worse!" 

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I mean that he is probably unsure on what to do or what you'd like him to do! Besides, you guys have a date tomorrow, right? If it's worrying you this much, just ask him about it!"

"I can't do that! That's embarrassing! What am I supposed to say, 'Hey, Kyou! This might be awkward but why don't you ever touch me!?' That's awkward!"

"It's only awkward because of how you said it!" She said, her own cheeks flushing at his choice of words.

"Uhhhhhhhh..." He groaned, rolling over and burying his face into his pillow, letting out whiney noises.

"Shigeru. I really wouldn't worry about it. He was here the other day and he looked at you like you are everything to him."

"R-Really?"

"Really. Now get some sleep. I'll tell mom that you didn't feel good and went to bed early. I know you haven't been sleeping well."

"Thank you, Onee-chan..."

"You're welcome."

Shigeru rolled back over, looking at his phone and opening it as he'd gotten a new message.

From: KYOUKEN <3:  
Do you want to come over to my house and eat some Chinese food? (Sent: 6:37 p.m.)

To: KYOUKEN <3:  
Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother? (Received: 6:39 p.m.)

From: KYOUKEN <3:  
....... (Sent: 6:39 p.m.)  
Yahaba. (Sent: 6:39 p.m.)  
If you would be a bother, I wouldn't have asked. Idiot. (Sent: 6:40 p.m.).  
I asked because I want you here. (Sent: 6:41 p.m.)

Kyoutani... wanted him there? He wanted to spend time with him with no plan set? Just randomly thinking of him and asking him over. That thought made Shigeru's heart sped up, a blush painting his face.

To: KYOUKEN <3:  
.....ok. I'll be there soon. (Received: 6:42 p.m.)

From: KYOUKEN <3:  
Thank you. I'll see you soon, Yahaba. (Sent: 6:42 p.m.)  
Oh, btw, I got you your favourite because I know that you'd be grumpy otherwise. And as cute as your pouting face is, I don't particularly want to see it when I'm eating my fortune cookie. (Sent: 6:43 p.m.)

To: KYOUKEN <3:  
You know what. That was a really sweet message and you ruined it. (Received: 6:44 p.m.)

From: KYOUKEN <3:  
... you're still coming over, right? (Sent: 6:45 p.m.)  
Please? (Sent: 6:47 p.m.)  
Yahaba? (Sent: 6:48 p.m.)

Aww... he's so cute...

To: KYOUKEN <3:  
I'm still coming. I was getting dressed. (Received: 6:48 p.m.)  
Give me a minute, I have to tell my mom that I'm coming over. (Received: 6:49 p.m.)

From: KYOUKEN <3:  
Ok. See ya soon, Yahaba. (Sent: 6:50 p.m.)

Shigeru raced down the stairs, his mother looking like she'd seen a ghost from his speed.

"I thought you were going to bed?"

"I was, but then Kyou invited me over. Can I please go?" Shigeru pleaded, ready to get down on his knees. "He wants me there so bad! He even said please, mom! He said please!'

"You can go, just make sure to come back before eleven."

"Thank you!"

Shigeru was running out the door, grabbing his jacket and heading to his boyfriends, a happy smile painting his face. He was almost there, though, when three Alpha's were suddenly behind him.

"Hey, cutie. You got some nice legs. Wanna let me touch them?" The tallest one said, making the other two laugh.

"I'd rather not. Now, if you excuse me, I will be on my way." He forgot that he had in fact changed back into his uniform, not wanting to get out other clothes but he couldn't just go in his underwear and a tank top. (Shigeru is a firm believer in sexy, feminine underwear.)

"Then what are doing out here all dressed like that? Hell, you smell pretty nice, you trying to impress someone? You seem young... cute too." 

"I'm going to my Alpha's house. I just happened to still be in my uniform. Now. If you would let me go." Shigeru tried then to duck past, his arm quickly being grabbed by someone. "Let me go! Kyou! Kyoutani! Help me!"

"Shit! I know that kid! He's scary as hell!" The head Alpha called, quickly letting go and running, speeding up when he heard quick footsteps coming their way.

"Yahaba! What the fuck happened!?" Kyoutani yelled, running towards him and stopping when he knew that all of the Alpha's were gone. Shigeru, however, couldn't say anything. "Hey, what's wrong? Did those dickheads hurt you? I will kick some ass, I don't care."

"You... you, um..." He looked at the ground, blushing slightly. "You got here pretty fast, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. If you heard someone you cared about crying for help, you would come running too." He walked closer then, silently grabbing the omega's hand, causing him to make an adorable noise. "Is this ok?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Um, I mean, yeah. That's fine."

"Idiot." Kyoutani murmured, despite how he tightened his grip on his boyfriends hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does everyone get sexually harassed in my stories? I have no fucking clue.


	3. You Better Fucking Not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is. It is relevant to plot though. Promise.

Since that time, Shigeru spent almost all of his time at Kyoutani's house. The two would make up random excuses to see each other if they had to, Kyoutani once going so far as to tell his parents that Shigeru fell off of his roof and might have sprained his ankle and when his parents asked why Shigeru was on the roof at ten at night, he came up with a good reason. 'Well, he and his nephew were playing with a frisbee and it got stuck on the roof so after Shigeru put him to bed, he climbed up to get it and fell.'

It was funny, Shigeru thought, that after he was harassed, his boyfriend started actually acting like they were dating, holding his hand and hugging him from behind in the middle of the gym floor, making some annoyed because they were single or because their significant other didn't do that.

He remembers how the previous week, the two had been walking home and Shigeru shivered, blaming it on his uniform. Kyoutani, however, disregarding this comment, gave Shigeru his sweatshirt and walked along the streets in late October in an a-shirt. Kyoutani caught a cold but he said Shigeru was worth it, besides, it gave them an excuse to see each other.

They still hadn't kissed and in all honesty, they were both upset with this. It had been three months and seriously? It's all Kyoutani's fault. He didn't know how to read the atmosphere and literally everyone else was getting frustrated at the two of them. In fact, that was probably why Tooru yelled at his kouhai that October day. It was the twenty-third and both he and Iwaizumi had been a bit testy recently. And so, when the pair walked into practice, their hands clasped tightly, Tooru snapped.

"Jesus Christ, will you two fucking kiss already!? Yesterday, I accidentally slammed a ball into Kyoutani's face because he was staring intently at your mouth! Stop being such fucking babies and do it already!"

Now, Shigeru knew that said omega had been stressed over his relationship status with Iwaizumi and trying to dodge harassment from his ex about finding another Alpha so soon after they broke up. However, he didn't have to be an asshole about it.

Kyoutani, however, just stared at him, waiting for some words to come out of his mouth, apparently. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?"

"I mean, as much as I hate to admit, that trash lord was right. I do want to."

"Again. What."

"What?"

"If you want to kiss me, why haven't you done it?"

"Because I didn't know if you wanted to."

"That is... surprisingly considerate of you."

"You say that like I didn't go out and buy you Chinese food while you were in heat last month."

"Wait." Tooru interrupted. "You two haven't kissed but you have seen each other while Shigeru-chan was in heat!?"

"Calm down, he didn't even see me! He gave it to my mother!"

"I bet he wishes he saw you! I bet you looked absolutely wrecked, probably moaning about him, too!" Hanamaki cackled, it had been meant as a joke but the two main focuses of the conversation stared at each other, which was not the best idea. Shigeru's cheeks were terribly pink, his eyes widened and his lips parted slightly. It was adorable.

The next thing anyone knew, Kyoutani had pressed his lips against Shigeru's, moving them slightly, which caused the omega to let out a startled squeak. "K-Kyou!"

"What? You said you wanted to."

"Oh, damn! 'Kyou' has some game!"

"Don't call me that." He said, wrapping an arm around the omega's shoulder and kissing him once more for good measure. "Only he's allowed to call me.that."

"Awwwww! Maddog-chan, how cute-"

"Shut up, Oikawa. Let them have their moment."

"Ooh, can we have our moment?~"

"Sure. Didn't we say we were dating this morning?"

"Awww!" Shigeru couldn't help but smile and congratulate his senpai. 

"I know! Iwa-chan is secretly so manly and smooth!"

"I know what else about Iwaizumi is smooth." Hanamaki laughed.

"You better fucking not." Matsukawa hissed.

"It was only a joke, daddy~"

"Mm, that's more like it." The Alpha smiled, kissing the pink haired omega softly.

"Why the fuck am I on this team." Kunimi was still cursing whatever gods exist.


	4. Thinking Of You.

It'd been two months since then, the cold air of December making breath apparent outside, and Kyoutani Kentarou was kind of salty. Another year older, but salty. Today was his seventeenth birthday and he couldn't spend it with the person he wanted to the most. His beautifu boyfriend was stuck at home, preheat taking over his mind and body.

"Hey, Kyoutani. You look a little upset, what's wrong?"Iwaizumi asked, trying to be sympathetic in his own way.

"Nah, it's just..." Eh. He didn't want to talk about it. "Nevermind..."

"Oh, Maddog-chan is sad because he can't spend time with Shigeru-chan, even though it's his birthday!"

"Ughhh..." Leave it to their captain to always know what's wrong. 

"If it makes you feel any better, he told me to tell you that he hopes you have an amazing day, even if you two can't spend it together." He said before moving closer and whispering, "He also said he loves you. Very much."

This made Kentarou turn bright red, an actual smile apparent on his usually grumpy face. 

"Holy shit! He's smiling!" One of the first years whispered, causing the expression to vanish again.

"Of course he's smiling! Who wouldn't smile at having an omega like Shigeru-chan who sends cute.messages even.in the midst of heat!"

"I wouldn't. I only want a Tooru who does the same thing." Iwaizumi said, hugging Oikawa from behind, nuzzling into his neck.

"Ew."

"Hey, Kyoutani. Why is the ocean salty?"

"Well, because-"

"Because the land never waves back."

"HAH! Got 'em!"

"Why. Why are you like this."

"Let me live my life, Kunimi."

"Hey, Oikawa-senpai?" A gasp. He never called him senpai.

"Y-Yes?"

"How far gone did Yahaba seem when you saw him this morning?"

"Not too bad, actually. Just kind of smelled stronger and he kept twitching."

"And that's not considered bad?" Kimdaichi asked.

"Um. Not for Shigeru-chan. Anyway, why do you ask?"

"I was going to send him a text and ask if he forgot to eat lunch again."

"That is so cute, oh my God."

"That I need to make sure he ate lunch?"

"No! That you wanted to make sure he had because you care!"

"Of course I care. I love him so why wouldn't I?" Another gasp. "Ok! Hanamaki-san and Matsukawa-san, please stop fucking gasping randomly! You sound like you're in the midst of foreplay!"

"Who says we're not?" Matsukawa spoke, his gaze looking lazy as usual.

"Mmm, daddy~ Lick me again~" Hanamaki moaned.

"Babe. Don't do that."

"What?"

"Your moans are supposed to be just for meme."

"Oh my god. Babe. I didn't even think about ya boi. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, I can forgive you this time." The kissed gently.

"Seriously. What is there relationship?"

"Well, they were courtmates and now, they're dating." Oikawa droned.

"Despite what we may have you believe, we are extremely virginal." Hanamaki said.

"Extra-virgin."

"Virgin Shirley Temple."

"Virgin Mary."

"Oh, bless."

"What the fuck. Again. Why am I on this team."

And nobody noticed when Kentarou snuck to the corner, pulling out his phone to text his omega.

To: Shigeru <3  
I miss u. I wish you were here. (Sent: 10:57 a.m.)  
Oh. And, I love you too. (Sent: 10:59 a.m.)

From: Shigeru <3  
Iwiash I wajs wif you tol. (Sent: 11:01 a.m.)

To: Shigeru <3  
Get some sleep, honey bunches of oats. Text me when you don't seem drunk. (Sent: 11:01 a.m.)  
Thinking of you. (Sent: 11:02 a.m.)

From: Shigeru <3  
<2 (Sent: 11:03 a.m.)

To: Shigeru <3  
<3 (Sent: 11:04 a.m.)


	5. He Really Loves You, You Just Don't Always Love Yourself.

It was no secret that omega's could be extremely self-destructive. It was also no secret that Shigeru was a big culprit of that. He often found himself pulling out a tape measure to check his waistline measurements or analyzing himself in the mirror all of the time. It got worse after the third years graduated, thrusting him into a position of leadership that he somehow wasn't prepared for. This was why Shigeru often found himself doubting his skills. It would start with volleyball and then go towards his secondary gender and why he sucks at being an omega. One place it never went was Kyoutani Kentarou.

He felt secure in their relationship and he never felt pressured into anything in the year they had been dating. Kentarou was very observant of his omega's behaviour and facial expression, quickly doing something, anything to dispel the cocoa haired boys negative thoughts. That's all they were. Damaging thoughts to ruin his self-esteem and force him to believe he wasn't good enough for anything. Which is why it was mentioned before that it never got so far as to where he could debate his relationship with the Alpha.

However, Kentarou couldn't always be there to stop the negative thoughts and ideas. So the night before their one year anniversary, Shigeru thought about a lot. That day, they'd lost in a practice match against Karasuno, which really shouldn't have been a surprise, though it caused ideas of why he even deserved to be captain if he couldn't lead his team to victory during a practice match. Oh, God. He was in for a late night.

He let himself wonder why his senpai had chosen him to be captain. Yes, Tooru was an omega as well, but he'd always been an amazing captain. And so far, Shigeru was not. He was just an omega. It stood to fact that almost all omega's, save Tooru and Takahiro and every omega he knew, were better off being used for the simple things. Y'know, barring children and aids for ruts. But... Shigeru didn't want to be like that. 

Shigeru wanted children and the like, but he didn't want to be seen as some stay at home omega wife like his mother had been. He wanted to be strong and he wanted people to be proud of him. He wanted his mother to be proud of him. He wanted Kentarou to be proud of him.

And oh. Kentarou was a whole other ball field. He seemed to be a strong force, able to keep Shigeru steady and to save him from falling. But not all falling. He hadn't stopped Shigeru from falling in love with him, had he? Nope. And now, at this moment, Shigeru wishes he had. He wishes that Kentarou had fallen in love with someone else, done something to keep Shigeru's affection at bay. But he hadn't. He'd accepted it and returned it with so much fervour that it made Shigeru's head spin.

He wasn't good enough for Kyoutani Kentarou. He wasn't really good enough for anyone, but Ken was the only one he could bring himself to care about. Was their relationship doomed to fail? It wasn't that Kentarou didn't love Shigeru and that he was stringing him along. No. It was that Shigeru doesn't love himself, not always.

He vaguely remembers all of the children on the playground from elementary school and how they pulled his hair and told him that nobody would want him because he was ugly. However, he'd blossomed into who he now is and he had an amazing Alpha on his arm. He may always have the beauty now but... the second could go away at anytime. Would Kentarou leave if he knew Shigeru's thoughts? Maybe. Would it be for the Alpha's best interest? Yes. 

Except it wouldn't be. It may be in Shigeru's mind but without the omega, Kentarou would be lost, falling helplessly over himself. As much as Kentarou kept Shigeru steady, the omega did just the same and happened to make it look effortless. But that is because it is. Shigeru doesn't know he's doing it, though Kentarou does and he is thankful.

"Shigeru? Honey, can I open the door?" His mother called suddenly and he made an effort to hide the tears that had fallen at some point.

"Yeah, come in." He buried himself into his blankets, not looking up at all. 

However, no words were spoken, just the sound of the door opening and closing again. But then, there was the feeling of the bed dipping down beside him. And then the smell of his Alpha.

"Shigeru. Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying..."

"Bullshit." He scoffed, carefully sliding under the covers and looking at his omega's gorgeous face. "I can smell it and see it for that matter. So what's wrong?"

"I... never mind. You'll call me stupid."

"No, babe, I want to know." It was rare that Kentarou called him pet names and this is why Shigeru knew he wasn't joking.

"I-I... I can't help but wonder why you're with someone like me..."

"Like you?"

"I'm pathetic... I'm just a wannabe Oikawa Tooru and everyone knows it." He sniffled, burying his face in the Alpha's chest. 

"Listen to me, Shigeru. If you are a wannabe Oikawa Tooru, I am a wannabe bumblebee. You aren't just some secondary version of our old captain. You are yourself. You are the amazing and talented Yahaba Shigeru and nothing else. So you think you screwed up today, but you're going to be okay. You have me and I promise you, I'm not going anywhere unless you kill me. Now, I have so many reasons as to why I'm with you. Would you like to hear?"

He could only manage a nod.

"I am with you because you are feisty and you have no qualms about throwing an Alpha into the wall if you deem it necessary, which saves me some grief because that means you can protect yourself when I can't. I am with you because you have the cutest smile and a scent that makes me weak in the knees. I am with you because I can't stop worrying about you when we're not together. However, I'm in.love with you because you are you and because you are stupid enough that we have to be having this conversation. If anything I don't deserve you. I'm just some punk who happened to catch the gorgeous queens eye."

"Ken..."

"I love you, Shigeru. And I don't want you to ever forget that. I worship you and I wouldn't if you weren't a billion percent worth it." He leaned in then, kissing Shigeru's forehead and his tear stained cheeks, wishing they weren't so wet. "And maybe someday, my family will be lucky enough to gain a Kyoutani Shigeru, yeah? Shigeru, I am in this relationship for the ending, not all of the fun stuff in the middle. I know I probably sound cheesy but I could care less when it comes to you."

"I-I... don't know what to say..."

"Say you love me too, if that's all you can manage." He grumbled, though Shigeru could see the Alpha's smile.

"I love you too, Ken..."

"Good. I'd be pissed any other way." He growled, putting on a show of his Alpha majesty to make Shigeru laugh. He succeeded. "After all this time, you'd think that you would have realized how much I would hate to ever have to leave you."

"So don't."

"I didn't plan on it. You should love yourself more, you just need a push."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mmhmm."

"What kind of push?"

"This kind."

Kentarou had said, before pulling back the covers and looking down at Shigeru's body, clothed in a pair of silky, pink pajamas. It was honestly precious. It was a tank top and shirts, making this easier on the Alpha. He grabbed the omega's wrist then, pressing a soft kiss on the crook of his elbow and the back of his left hand, another on the omega's ring finger.

He did the same to Shigeru's legs, finally finding himself at the omega's stomach, pressing feather light kisses to the pale skin, making the omega squirm. 

"I'll always pick you up, Shigeru. Don't blame the world. Blame me for letting you fall down in the first place."

"B-But... it's not your job to keep me from falling in the first place...!"

"Shigeru. Yesx it is. You do the same for me and I know that I would fall apart if I didn't have you for support. I want to support you. I want to be the person who gets to hold you and reassure you when you feel unsteady. If that's not my job, what the hell am I doing laying in bed with such a beautiful person, hm?"

And Shigeru didn't have an answer. It really was Kentarou's job as his Alpha, something that he clearly wanted to do. No, Shigeru didn't know why, but he did know that he loved Kentarou and that he wanted the Alpha to stay and do his job as his anchor. 

"Kentarou..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too, babe." He kissed Shigeru's forehead, hoping that the omega knew just how much he meant it. "Please, don't cry in front of me ever again. It makes my heart hurt."

"Babe, you're such a sap..."

"Maybe, but you love it."

"Yeah... I do."

"Mm."

The two sat there, staring at each other, stars in their eyes as if they were looking into the night sky.

"Do you want to stay the night?"

"You're mom already said that it was fine. Oh, yeah, she said that they were leaving for that conference and that your sister got stuck on night audit."

"So... we have the house to ourselves?"

"Um..."

"No! I just mean I'm surprised! My mom used to always make me leave the door open when we first got together!"

"Shigeru, it's been a year as of tomorrow. What did you expect? That we would have to be together for five years before we were allowed to close the door? By then we'd be adults!" Kentarou couldn't help but snort at his ridiculous boyfriend.

"Leave me alone! I just am happy!"

"You were crying five minutes ago."

"Yeah, but I feel better when I'm with you!"

"I feel better when I'm with you, too."

"Does it make you uncomfortable that we are alone together?"

"Uncomfortable isn't the word I'd use." He whispered, leaning back onto the omega, pressing soft kisses to the omega's neck.

"K-Ken..."

"If you want me to stop, just tell me."

"I-I don't want you to..."

"Ok."

The kisses were soft, the embodiment of their relationship. Soft, but full of promise and commitment. The two weren't sure of a lot of things but they were sure that they wanted to be together, mind and body. And so, when Kentarou's large hands began to run along his body, he relaxed into the touch, knowing what he wanted for the first time in a while. He wanted his Alpha, wanted the close connection that came along with loving each other. And God, the Alpha wanted that too.

"Shigeru... are you sure this is ok?" Kentarou asked from his place between the omega's legs, marvelling at his pale and delicate skin that had been revealed in the recent minutes.

"Yeah... I'm sure..."

Shigeru was nervous, of course, but he knew that he wanted the Alpha and he wanted the Alpha to be inside of him, holding and caressing him. And so, when Kentarou had been stretching him out, he was ready to cry tears of joy. 

"You're beautiful, you know that?" All Shigeru knew to do was smile.

He felt it. The burning heat that edged his entrance, reminding him of what was happening. And yet, he didn't lose composure, simply accepted Kentarou into his body, being filled with a warmth that he couldn't describe even if he tried. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt, different from his fingers and plastic toys. It was fulfilling and warm, somehiw going deeper than he expected, causing him to push his face into his pillow and groan.

"I'm sorry... does this hurt?"

"No... it feels good."

"Oh, thank God."

"Hey?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for being my first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for fluffy KyouHaba~


	6. Look At Him Like He's Everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter about the next morning~

There was something heartwarming, Kentarou decided, about waking up next to Shigeru, who was an unfairly adorable sleeper. His lips were parted slightly, a gentle flush spread across his cheeks from what Ken could see, after all, the omega had buried his face into his chest. That was another thing, Kentarou loved cuddling with his boyfriend, said brunette refusing to remove his arms from the Alpha until he was ready, regardless of being awake or not. 

Kentarou, however, wasn't the best at holding on while he was asleep, having a tendency to move his arms and legs a lot, though he never, ever kicked or rolled over. In this moment, he wishes he was good at it though, he wanted to be able to wake up in the mornings, Shigeru holding him, him holding Shigeru. Guess he'd have to practice with a pillow. Yeah. Good idea.

But still, he looked at the omega, smiling softly when he remembered the previous night and the experience he'd shared with the cocoa haired boy who was holding onto him. He hoped he had been gentle enough that he wouldn't have any discomfort upon waking up. It was in that moment, Kentarou also decided to never be too rough with the omega, to avoid all pain that he could. (It would break his heart to see his omega hurting because of something he did.)

"Shigeru, are you a-" Mei cutoff, opening the door and looking down at the two teenagers who were cuddling on the omega's bed, the sight made her smile. "Kyoutani-kun, would you like some breakfast?"

Kentarou, in response, wrinkled his nose in disgust. If he wanted to eat breakfast, he would have to get out of bed. Which meant he would have to stop letting Shigeru cuddle into him. Hell no. "No, thank you. Thank you for asking, though."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled at the Alpha before looking towards her still passed out brother. "Did you guys...?"

"Um...yes?" Kentarou sounded unsure of himself, which made the beta chuckle. 

"It's alright if you did, I'm happy for you two. I'm pretty sure my mom set it up this way, anyway." She said, turning to leave. "Oh, but I want you to know that you clearly mean a lot if he let that happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, really. My brother is just extremely insecure about his body and showing it off. So uf he let you see him that way, he clearly loves you, though I already knew that from how often he talks about you. I have to go the library to study so you two have the house again. There is food in the kitchen if you get hungry later. One last thing though."

"Yes?"

"Don't have sex on the kitchen counter. We cook food there." Kentarou flushed at this. Jesus. Shigeru's sister could be so crude sometimes. "And. Treat my brother right. He has a big heart. All he wants is for someone to look at him like he's everything. Can you do that?"

"I'm glad I can say I already do." And he did. He was doing it right then. "Shigeru is definitely my everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, guys. Or, if you ar me, Happy National Suffering Everytime A Couple Kisses In Front Of You While You Are Reading Harper's Fourth Edition Encyclopedia On Military History Day. Yeah. It was a rough day. I am not proud to admit that I came home and slept all day, not wanting to hear my brother and his girlfriend being sappy over the phone, because I'm forever alone and that's shitty. But hey! For those of you who spent the day with your significant other, I hope you had an amazing time! Those who spent it with friends, I hope the same! Those who have a similar situation to mine, I know how you feel. 
> 
> Anyway, enough being salty. I will be posting another chapter in a little bit, so~ look out for that one~


	7. I Couldn't Imagine My Life Without You.

Things were going great for Shigeru. He was happy with Kentarou and he was happy with himself, his image of himself slowly getting better and better with time. No, he wasn't becoming conceited or anything of the like, he just learned to love his small pouch of fat and his large hips. He wasn't trying to ignore his body anymore and even went so far as to wear a dress to graduation. Ah, yes. Graduation. A month prior, the two graduated from high school, Shigeru enlisting dear Akira to take over as captain. Ahaha, a trilogy of omega captains. That's a first.

Things were perfect, especially so when his Alpha asked him to live with him when they started university, a resounding yes that lead to extreme cuddling. However, they were a month away from the beginning of their first year and they were practically living together, sleeping at each others houses almost every night. It was endearing for them both, jittery about the idea that in a few short weeks, they can do this every day, along with... other things. 

So that morning, when everyone else was at work, Shigeru and Kentarou hadn't been expecting a knock on the door that forced him to get out from underneath the grumbling Alpha and slip on his shorts and tank top, the soft blue ones that Kentarou loves running his fingers along. He'd gone downstairs, promising to continue with their endeavours after whoever was at the door left. But that really depends on who's at the door. And he hadn't expected him.

"D-Dad?"

"Hey, Shigeru. How are you?"

'How are you?' He's been gone for over ten years and that's what he says? Are you kidding me?

"W-What are you doing here!?"

"I came to get you, Shigeru. You're an adult now and I want you to come and live with me in America."

"America!?"

"Shigeru? Who's at the door?" Kentarou called, startling the omega to the point that he almost fell over, however, Ken caught him just in time. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Shigeru's father. Shouldn't I be asking who you are and why you are half naked in the house?"

"I'm Kyoutani Kentarou, Shigeru's Alpha. Last time, I checked, you weren't in the picture." The Alpha growled, asking for a challenge.

"Relax, bumblebee. This doesn't concern you."

"You taking my omega to America doesn't concern me? Really? Pretty sure it does."

"K-Ken-"

"My son can chose to do whatever he pleases! If he chooses to pick his father over some teenage punk, it'd be perfectly reasonable!"

"With all due respect, sir, fuck off. How about you let Shigeru say something? Not sure if you noticed but he's been gripping onto my arm for the last few minutes since I got here. Go ahead baby." The Alpha snarled, voice going softer as he coaxed the omega into saying what was on his mind. 

"T-Thank you... well, um... I don't want to go with you..." He stared holes into the porch. "I-I have Kentarou and my f-friends and university... I'm going to live with my Alpha and... and someday, we will get married and have children and... he'll be a much better father than you and he won't leave me so why would I leave him? J-Just because you're back? I love Kentarou and he already told you that it's his business and we both say n-no!" 

Shigeru didn't know when but the Alpha had hugged him from behind, nuzzling into his neck, a hand lightly pressed on his abdomen. 

"So... leave. I don't want you near us. Ever again."

"That's fine. I'll see you in Hell. Choosing an Alpha over your father. Ridiculous."

"Well, dickbag, you choose some whore over your wife and your children so is it that surprising?" Kentarou growled, pushing the older Alpha away from Shigeru and locking the door, listening intently when the knocking started and waiting until it stopped. "Are you ok?"

"A-Am I going to Hell, Ken...?"

"No, no, of course not, baby! Your dad is just a really bad man and he should never had said something like that!" Kentarou was having a hard time keeping up, seething but not wanting to freak Shigeru out by ripping his father's face off. "Babe, hey, it's ok. Don't cry..."

"B-But... why does he hate me, Ken...? What did I do...?"

"You didn't do anything, love. Really, you didn't. He just... he isn't a good man. Don't let what he says effect you like this..."

"H-He's my dad though..."

"Let me ask you, did he raise you?"

"N-No..."

"Was he there when you presented?"

"No..."

"And was he there when you needed him?"

"No..."

"So, should what he said really matter to you at this point?"

"No."

"Alright. Come here." He held open his arms, awaiting the omega to fall into his arms. When Shigeru did, his scent flourished, the smell of salty tears and sadness filled the room, snapping Kentarou's heart like a rubber band. "I'm sorry that this keeps happening, Shigeru..."

"W-What...?"

"Every time you start to feel happy and get back your amazing confidence, something always gets in the way... it makes me sad..."

"Ken..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you... for staying with me... despite my flaws and all of my insecurities..."

"I would never leave. I couldn't imagine my life without you anymore."

"Me neither..."


	8. We Just Got A Bit Emotional...

Living with Kentarou was everything Shigeru had thought it would be. It was full of sleepy smiles and late nights spent talking, whispering despite the fact that they were the only two people in their cozy, Tokyo apartment. It was waking up to his Alpha cooking breakfast in a pair of sweatpants and soft kisses on his cheeks and forehead. It was pillow fights and cuddling on the couch. It was every omega's dream.

Speaking of dreams...

"Ok. So, I'm sure you know, I've had a few wet dreams in my life." Shigeru said, no embarrassment in his tone as he looked straight at Tooru.

"Why and the hell are you telling me this?" He laughed, looking over his shoulder, despite the fact that no one was in the apartment but them, their Alpha's having gone to the gym.

"Well, Ken and I have been talking about mating and all of that and... I went into heat last week, as you know," Tooru did know. He remembers opening his front door at three in the morning to a soaking wet Kentarou, who'd run through the rain without an umbrella, he had looked like a wet dog. "But anyway, that was all I could think about! I swear, I got off to the thought of his teeth sinking into my neck! I just want it soooo bad!" 

Tooru nodded his head, eyes closed as he took in all of this information. "Have you told Kyou-chan about it? You know, how badly you want to?"

"Of course!"

"So? Why haven't you guys done something about it?"

"He's... afraid of 'hurting' me..."

"Mmhmm. And his fear could be reasonable. After all, you were the one who told me that he could get a bit rough."

"Well, yeah, but we've never had, like, rough sex or something for that reason! He doesn't want me to be scared of him!"

"I find that ironic since you slammed him into a wall in your second year." He snickered.

"Toooru! This isn't funny!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! What do you want me to do about it? Have Hajime talk to him about it?"

"If you tell Hajime then Kentarou will know that I told you! What is he going to do just start talking about mating!?"

"Mattsun is there as well. He and Takahiro mated recently. He could bring it up regardless, even without us asking him. It'll probably be mentioned on way or another."

"How do you do it, Tooru?"

"Hmm? Do what?"

"Stand not being mated? You and Iwaizumi-san have known each other longer than any of us!"

Tooru sighed, a nerve clearly having been pinched. "Look, Shigeru, I 'stand it' because Hajime isn't ready yet and that's ok. Yes, sometimes I get nervous and wonder if he doesn't want to mate. Ever. However, I know deep down that he does but he just isn't one hundred percent sure on when. Mating is a big deal, it's not something you take lightly."

"Are you trying to say that I'm taking this lightly?"

"No, of course not, I'm simply saying that maybe you should listen to his conc-"

"I have listened to his concerns."

"Really? Have you really?"

"I can't believe you, Tooru! Are you really going to sit there and tell ME to listen to people's concerns!? That's rich!"

"Excuse me? Are you trying to say that I don't listen to people's concerns!?"

"Oh, look at that! The astrophysics major is a genius!"

"What the hell, Shigeru!? All I ever fucking do is listen to your bitching! Maybe Kentarou actually doesn't want to bond with you because you're always starting something! We get it! You're insecure and you have daddy issues! Just get over it!"

"Tooru... how could you even say that to me?" Tooru looked up, noticing the tears falling from Shigeru's eyes. "You had your father there your whole life, treating you like a fucking princess! Don't you fucking dare tell me to get over it! Fuck you, Tooru! Maybe this is why Hajime doesn't want to bond with you! Because you are a narcissistic asshole who doesn't fucking think before they speak!"

And now the room had two crying omega's, angry and upset scents filling up the space as they were pouting on opposite sides of the couch. Shigeru wanted to leave but he didn't have a car and he didn't want to walk because there were strange men out around this time.

At that moment, a phone went off in the room and the two shuffled around to find out whose. It was Shigeru's and he quickly slammed the accept button.

"Hello?" He mumbled, sniffling slightly as the tears kept streaming down his face.

"Shigeru? Hey, why are you crying? Did you and Oikawa watch What Not To Expect When Expecting again?" Kentarou asked from over the phone and the omega looked at his older friend with teary eyes.

"Um, yeah, we just got a bit emotional..."

"Oh, alright. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. We're fine."

"Well, I was calling to see what you guys wanted for dinner. Chinese or pizza?"

Tooru absolutely hated Chinese but he whispered Chinese when Shigeru asked. "Are you sure, Tooru?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry that I said what I did... it was uncalled for and I don't know how it feels to not really have a dad..."

"Oh, Tooru.... give me a hug..."

The two omega's hugged and Kentarou got the feeling the two hadn't been crying because of some dumb chick-flick. 

"Uh, are you two ok?"

"Mmhmm. Get some extra fortune cookies and orange chicken, ok? I love you- oh, tell Hajime that Tooru said I love you!"

"Alright. I love you too. Tell Oikawa that Hajime said it back. See you when we get home." Shigeru sighed after the phone line clicked.

"Alright. We have exactly twenty-seven minutes to clear the scent of our distress out of my apartment."

"Why twenty-seven?"

"Because that's how long it always takes for Ken to come back home from the Chinese place."

"Ok."

"Yeah. Let's get started, shall we?" He wiggled his brows at Tooru who laughed.

"MAN VERSES CORRINE VERSES PIN!"

"Ooh! We should pull it up on YouTube!"

"Bless!"


	9. I Don't Know What I Would Have Without You.

The night preceding Mei’s engagement party, Shigeru couldn’t remember for the life of him what he was forgetting. He had his dress and had picked up Kentarou’s suit from the dry cleaners, so what was it? The gift? No, it’s in their closet. What could it be…?

Oh. He thought as he got into the shower. That’s what it was. He needed razors to shave his legs. He hadn’t shaved in months, blaming it on it being winter. It was shocking that Ken hadn’t said anything, actually. Most Alpha’s would be grossed out if their omega didn’t shave their legs regularly. Eh, he isn’t most Alpha’s. 

He figured he should probably wait on the shower and go down to the convenience store and buy some, using them as soon as he got home. No, Kentarou would be home soon and he had to start dinner because it was his turn. Fuck. He’ll text Ken and ask him to pick some up then. 

A beep. Did he leave his fucking phone here? Yup. He did. Dammit! 

Not even a minute later, the front door opened, revealing a tired looking Alpha, holding a plastic bag, which he then threw at Shigeru.

“Happy fucking Christmas.” Wait. Razors! “I knew you’d forget so I picked some up. Go and shave. I’ll order Chinese because, just saying, I hate feeling your prickly ass legs rubbing against mine while we sleep.”

“Aww… Babe, I don’t know what I would have without you!”

“You wouldn’t have your fucking razors, that’s for sure.”

About forty minutes later, the two were cuddling on the couch, eating Chinese food while Kentarou stroked the omega’s freshly shave legs. He loves Shigeru’s legs. Like. Can’t even describe how much he loves those pale, silky legs.

“Ken. Stop.” 

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Fine, but if you jumpstart my heat, I will kick you out. I don’t care if we were supposed to bond this time. Tomorrow is my sister's engagement party. I will fuck you up if we have to miss it.”

“Ok, fine, damn.”

“No sex tonight.”

“Shigeru…”

“Don’t fucking pout at me, Kyoutani. I will throw you into a wall again, don’t test me.”

“Fine. Fuck.”

“You won’t be saying fuck tomorrow night if you’re good. And if you do, let’s say it’ll be because it feels good.”

Kentarou couldn’t help but gulp and stare with comically wide eyes. 

“That’s right. Tomorrow, I’m going to ride you so hard that you can’t even speak.”

“Why are you so vulgar at times?”

“Because I’m hoping to get you to keep your dick in your pants if I promise a lot of pleasure.”

“I… see…”

“Mmhmm, now give me a kiss!” 

“But you just sa-”

“I just said give me a kiss.”

Oh, Jesus. Shigeru is going to be the death of him. He thought that even more so the next night when Shigeru kept his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega's are expected to regularly shave their legs, much like human females. This is actually a conversation my brother had with his fiancee. I cri.


	10. The One Where Kyoutani Kentarou Is A Good Alpha.

You see, Kyoutani Kentarou loved Shigeru for many, many reasons. One of these things just so happened to be some of the comments he makes when his road rage comes out. It's pretty funny actually, coming up with things like 'you dirty cock wombler' or 'you slippery ass cunt'. Yeah. Good times. However, there were times when things took a turn for the worst. 

They were driving to Mei's engagement party, which had been inconveniently planned the day of Shigeru's heat. Yes, he'd taken a suppressant, and no, he wasn't supposed to be driving but Shigeru had insisted, saying that Kentarou would drive too slowly, something about, 'You'll just drive slowly because you don't want to give me a stomach ache if you drive over a pot hole! But guess what!? This is an important day and I refuse to be late so give me the damn keys!'

He loved Shigeru, he really did, but the omega could be down right scary if he so pleased. And of course, because he was still in heat, though the symptoms were masked and he made sure to at least use an anal plug(much to Kentarou's annoyance) so he could feel a bit of comfort. You see, even with the suppressant, you still had that urge and that was something he couldn't handle. So he made sure to put in a near Kentarou sized plug and then used a heat pad to catch any excess slick that might have dribbled out from around the toy filling his hole.

But really... the scary part hasn't even been mentioned. Most omega's get a bit... sensitive, during their heats. Shigeru was not an exception. If anything, he was even more so. But... he didn't get sad, exactly... he either got clingy or... just very... vulgar and aggressive... and unluckily for Kentarou, it was the latter and not the prime. 

And so, it was about an hour into their trip that it happened. They were driving in a three lane road, no one else was really around and Shigeru was only steering with one hand, the other laying on the console, Kentarou's hand clasping it as they listened to the radio, which they had plugged in an auxiliary cord where Kentarou would occasionally change the song on his Spotify if they didn't want to listen to it. Somehow the ended up listening to some type of romantic pop songs playlist, not that either of them minded.

Well... Shigeru hadn't minded until the song Honeymoon Avenue by Ariana Grande came on. He loved Ariana Grande, don't get him wrong but when he was driving, the words of that particular song irritated him. Why? Well, because certain people don't know how to fucking drive. For example, the person who was currently tailing them.

It was previously mentioned that nobody else was around and they were driving on a three lane highway. This was bullshit. This dickhead was legitimately riding his ass just because he had nothing better to do. There were two other lanes and they were both empty so what the fuck was this guy doing? After about fifteen minutes, Shigeru had had enough. He changed lanes and rolled down his window, seeing that this dick had his down too. 

And in this moment, Kentarou knew some shit was about to go down and as he attempted to roll up the windows, Shigeru was already yelling.

"If you're going to ride my ass, at least pull my hair first, dickhead!" And with that, he got back into the lane they had been in, cutting in front of the guy and driving faster so they could get away from him. 

After another mile or two, Kentarou saw a sign for a gas station and told Shigeru to pull over.

"No."

"Shigeru, pull o-"

"No!"

"Shigeru! Pull this fucking car over right now!" This scared him into submission and he pulled into the lot, slowly climbing out of the car and smoothing his dress as Kentarou climbed out of the passengers seat, holding his arms out for the omega to step into. "Come here."

"Y-You're not mad...?"

"No, of course not. You just smelled distressed and annoyed so I want you to take a nap before we get to the party, ok? I didn't mean to snap at you, ok? I'm sorry if I scared you."

"I-It's ok... and... thank you... for driving the rest of the way..."

"I promise I won't drive super slow. I'm just worried that you might get that anal plug stuck in your ass. How could we mate tonight if you have that shoved up there? Want me to stick mine in too? Maybe do a double stuffing?" The Alpha teased, chuckling when the omega buried himself into his chest. "I'm only teasing. I want you to feel only me when we're doing something like that, understand?"

"Yes, Alpha..." 

And, dear God, if they weren't on the way to Mei's party, he would've bent Shigeru over right then.

 

After another half an hour of driving, they finally arrived at the venue. It was a small little barn that had been cleaned of hay and mud, then filled with tables and fairy lights, to create a romantic feel, it just had a really nice setup that screamed, 'Someone is getting married soon!'

By this time, Shigeru had definitely calmed down and Kyou only kind of had to help him out of the car and push some hair back in place after his long deserved nap. He looked cute though, cheeks flushed pink, though that might have been from the toy shoved up his ass. And if not for those tiny jolts whenever he moved his hips a certain way, literally no one would have noticed. Though, Shigeru's mother had always been rather knowledgeable when it came to her children. So when she pulled the two of them into a corner, Kentarou wasn't surprised.

"Shigeru. Go to the bathroom and take it out, now."

"Noooo-!" He whined, nuzzling into his Alpha's suit jacket. 

"Ken-chan, can you please explain this...?"

"Um, yes..." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as his face began to heat up. "You see, we have been planning to bond during his heat this month and it began today, but he refused to miss this so he took half of a suppressant and decided to... use a... toy... to keep himself slightly satisfied so he wouldn't end up needing to leave because of his, as he said, 'need for meat'."

"Mmhmm... and you let him because...?"

"He threatened to kick me out of the apartment and to never bond with me."

"Alright, and you know that he was totally bluffing, right?"

"I am going to attempt to save some of my dignity and say yes."

"Oh, goodness... just make sure that if it gets even the tiniest bit worse, you take him home immediately. He should have known better than to have come at all. What if you can't get him home in time, Ken-chan?"

"I-I..."

"Exactly. He never plans anything out. Listen, this isn't your fault completely, but it is for agreeing to his conditions. If his sister finds out, she will not hesitate to take him home herself. She is a very protective sister. You know this."

"Yes, yes, I do."

"Go on then."

And so they began to walk around. Kentarou kept a tight grip on Shigeru's hand, careful not to lose him as he found their seats. He carefully helped Shigeru sit down and was about to sit down himself when a voice called out to him.

"Hey, guys! I'm so happy you could make it!" Oh. It's Mei. "What was that all about, Kyou? It looked like you were helping him sit down if he were pregnant! Wait... he's not... pregnant... is he?"

"No, of course not! Mei-san, we haven't even bonded yet, surely Shigeru would tell you about that. I know you two. You talk about everything with each other." They really did and that thought actually made him very nervous. What if afterwards, Shigeru might tell her about this escapade? Now, Kentarou didn't know Mei all that well, but he knew for a fact that she probably wouldn't be amused to hear about this.

Kentarou started to get nervous the more Mei looked at them, hoping she wouldn't figure it out. You see, it was considered wrongful of the Alpha to let an omega out of the house like, practically saying that they Alpha was sadistic in nature, showing no mercy to the vulnerable state of said omega. But... in this case... it was completely Shigeru's idea, had been for weeks, he'd even told Kentarou this idea beforehand, to which the Alpha disagreed, knowing it was a bad idea.

And that wasn't even the whole of it. Kentarou didn't want his omega out of the house like that. Hell, he didn't even want him in the house like that. It was, in fact, Kentarou's responsibility as his potential mate and Alpha to sate him, lay down ground rules on what was ok and what was not. 

So not only would he look like a sadistic bastard, he would also look weak in the regard that he couldn't even say no to Shigeru's pleading and the fact that he even let the other own sex toys. Actually. Fuck that. He didn't say no because he is a kind Alpha. He loves Shigeru and that is why he understood the following things: 1. Shigeru would not, for the world, miss his sister's engagement party. 2. Shigeru would be in pain during said party without an aid of some sort. He didn't want to see his omega in pain, didn't want his omega to resent him due to making him stay home.

What kind of Alpha would he be if he enjoyed his omega being in pain or sad...? Then he would be a sadistic and bad Alpha. Mmhmm. Kyoutani Kentarou was a good Alpha. (Aww, good puppy!)

 

As the festivities continued, there was one thing Kentarou knew for sure. Even in the midst of celebration, his boyfriend was still exhausted enough to sleep. He had looked sleepy ever since the Alpha had taken the wheel, though he hadn't taken a nap. So, now that dinner was being served and people had begun to become exhausted from all of the joy radiating in the room. And yet... Shigeru was fast asleep. In fact, he had been asleep for nearly an hour. Considering the occasion, he typically would have woken him up, however, he knew why he shouldn't. 

Shigeru would go a whole week without proper sleep starting tonight and he knew that the omega needed it, not that he could even help it if his eyes shut on themselves. He was working it out on his own for now, the anal plug only providing a bit of relief to the fire licking his heels. No, of course he hadn't orgasmed, he planned to save every single one for his Alpha to drag out, devour the corresponding moans with his lips as Shigeru shook.

He knew it, Kentarou knew it, Shigeru's mother knew it... they were going to bond and become mates. The Alpha would claim the omega, creating a bond that would never be broken, not even in death. It was romantic, something all omega's craved, whether it was because the Alpha was a lot less likely to leave or because they felt like they finally belonged... and Shigeru only wanted to be as close to Kentarou as possible.

"So, Ken-chan..." The omega's mother began, "I was curious... do you two plan on getting engaged or married anytime soon? Every time I ask Shigeru, he just blushes and huffs at me!"

"A-Ahm..." He looked over then, eyes falling on the sleeping omega next to him, then to their hands clasped in each other's. "I have been thinking about asking soon."

And after that, if he pretended not to see her celebrating by throwing her hands towards the sky, that was fine.

 

After another hour or two, Kentarou decided they should take their leave. It was approaching ten and the omega had finally awoken, only to become a bit clingy, even appearing to be drunk by the way his eyes had glazed over. Mei had waved them goodbye, telling Kentarou not to scold the omega too much the next day for getting drunk and falling asleep. He assured he wouldn't.

He carefully put the brunette in the front seat, taking off his suit jacket so he could cover up the sleeping mans arms, cold from the short sleeves of his dress. Shigeru snuggled into it, burying his nose in the lapel, causing a smiling Kentarou. They drove back the distance, Shigeru only stirring from his slumber once.

And yet again, in the safety of their apartment, Shigeru began to pant, rubbing against the Alpha as he was carried up two flights of stairs. Good, Alpha. He gently set the omega down, unzipping his dress and putting on the desk in their shared bedroom beforr tugging down the underwear and throwing them in the clothes hamper. He smiled at the sight before him, admiring how Shigeru's cheeks were flushed as he rubbed his eyes with balled up fists.

"Hey, baby. You should take that out."

"Hmm...?"

"The plug, baby, the plug." He smiled, walking behind the omega and circling his hips with his rough hands, hearing the omega moan at the touch. He smile smugly, knowing the omega's hips were sensitive.

"O-Oh... can you help me...? I'm kind of sleepy..."

"Um, yeah... sure..." Now, keep in mind, Kentarou has never pulled something out of his omega before. Ever. 

And so, he watched as Shigeru sauntered towards the bed, a slight, yet natural, swing to his hips which made Kentarou's dick twitch in his pants. He sat between the omega's legs, pushing them apart and looking at the omega's twitching hole. It was slightly pink from the constant stretch throughout the day and even wet as his slick started to squeeze its way out from around the thick, blue toy. He took a deep breath as he carefully grabbed the rim, pulling it out carefully.

He nearly had a heart attack when it finally pulled completely out. Following the end of the plug was a stream of built up, trapped slick, Shigeru's hole twitching horribly at the sudden loss of size. He could smell it. The slick and the sweet sweat pouring from the omega in waves, making the Alpha want to devour him completely.

But... no. He would wait.

He would wait until Shigeru gave him the ok and started it. Like hell is he going to beg to fuck his boyfriend. No. Little does he know, Shigeru is thinking the same thing. He will not beg to be fucked. Pathetic. Well. He'll try not to. Omega's don't really have a choice during their heats but to beg.

And oh shit. They want each other. 

Aha! They will try and coax the other into starting it!

"H-Hey, Ken...? I'm kind of cold... can we cuddle?"

"Y-Yeah, sure."

"Thank you..." He sighed, burrowing his face into the Alpha's bare (when did he get undressed?) chest.

"Mm."

Silence. Well, shit.

"Hey, Shigeru? Are you feeling a little strange?"

"Mm, nope. I feel just fine." Lies. His insides are burning.

"Oh, ok."

Silence.

"Do you want to shower?"

"No."

"Ok."

Silence.

"Oh, for fucks sake! It's been an hour already! Man up, Kentarou! JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!"

"O-Ok..." The Alpha squeaked, his face going bright red. "I-I'm going to touch you now..."

"Please." He said it with a bit of bite, despite the smile growing on his face when he saw the Alpha's grow red.

It was awkward for a while after that. Well. Not really. They kissed and one thing lead to another.

At the moment, Kentarou was grinding his hips down onto the omega's, who had started to whimper and moan, going into full blown heat mode as he was kissed and sucked on.

"Shigeru."

"A-Ah, yeah...?"

"Can I eat you out?" Way to be blunt. Damn.

"Y-Yes...!" God, even the thought made him hot, his body pushing out more slick to draw the Alpha in with its taste.

He felt the Alpha slide down his body, pressing kisses from his neck to his navel, occasional love bites being pressed down. And when he reached the omega's hole, he licked his lips. He'd never done this before and he hoped he would be good at it. Because. Fuck. If he wasn't... that might be awkward... eh. How hard can it be?

He spread Shigeru's legs, lifting his thighs slightly so his calves could rest upon his shoulders. The omega let out a whimper, moving his knees closer together in an attempt to hide himself but the Alpha hushed him and pushed them back apart.

"Shigeru. You're beautiful. Don't hide, I want to see all of you." The brunette moaned again, reaching up his hands to stroke at the hair that had finally gone back to be being completely black. 

The Alpha didn't stop himself from nuzzling into the warm hand that was pressed against his face, smiling warmly as he did. "K-Ken... please..."

And that was all it took. He bit gently down on his omega's hip, finally moving down and licking a stripe across his boyfriend's soaked entrance. The taste made him moan, a familiar flavour of cocoa and whipped cream spreading throughout his mouth. 

He wasted no time before nuzzling his face back in between those thick, creamy thighs, licking at the wetness, being egged on by the sound of his omega crying out above him. Shigeru's toes curled when he felt the wet appendage enter his body, eating out some of his juices. His back lifted off of the mattress, crying out when he felt said tongue flick over his prostate.

"F-Fuck...! I'm gonn- ah!"

Within the next few moments, white was splattered against Shigeru's stomach, leaving him a panting mess as the Alpha sat up, licking his lips and wiping his mouth..

"Holy shit, you taste fucking amazing..." The Alpha growled deep in his throat, ready to just be inside of his omega. 

He pulled out a knot proof condom, tearing the seal and slipping it down to the base before looking towards Shigeru for his consent, which the omega was happy to give.

"Present."

Oh.

Um.

Shit.

Shigeru didn't expect Kentarou to want to use this position.

You see...

The Alpha typically liked to look at him omega's face while they were intimate. 

Hmm..

However, he slowly sat up, resting on his knees and elbows, his ass in the air, facing Kentarou, taunting the Alpha to take him. And it worked.

Within seconds, the Alpha was slamming inside of him, making him cry out tears of pleasures and a lewd swear as his prostate was immediately hit. He could feel his back arch as they Alpha brutally thrust into him, grinding him into the mattress.

He didn't really understand it. Kentarou was always one to go for romantic, slow sex. In fact... they'd never had rough sex. Until today, that is. He felt himself being fucked slowly but surely into the mattress, his hard, uet rather small cock rubbing against the bed sheets as he groaned from the friction.

One thing that Shigeru had always wanted to try was hair pulling. And in this moment, his wishes were granted as a large, rough hand pushed his face forward into the pillows, careful so he could still breathe before a pull of his hips so Kentarou could fuck him deeper, shoving his thick cock so far into Shigeru that the omega saw stars. A fistful of his hair was grabbed, pulled with a bit of force and he felt his back arch, somehow making the dick inside him go deeper.

He could feel a knot catching at his rim before he was pulled out of, flipped over and slammed back into. He felt his mouth open slightly, silent moans catching in his throat as the tears in his eyes fell. It felt so fucking good and he didn't know how to feel. God. He loved their regular sex but there was something so fucking good about getting railed into a mattress, his boyfriend pinning him down and fucking him like he were a rag doll.

And soon, he came again. There was a knot in him. Kentarou's knot was in him, stretching him so good that he couldn't handle it. It only became stronger when the Alpha bit down on his neck, staking his claim and you can believe the omega was quick to follow suit.

Nearly an hour later, the two were laying together, legs wrapped together in the post-coital afterglow.

"Hey, Shigeru."

"Hmm...?"

"I love you."

"I love you too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bitch to write.


End file.
